


Storms

by ricochet



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle VIII: Bigger, Longer, Uncut</p><p>Prompts: out of control, rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

They have been sparring for close to an hour when the storm hits. It is not really a surprise, the air has been heavy with its coming for a week, but the downpour comes on so quickly it feels like the ground goes from dust dry under her feet to slick mud between one punch and the next. She lands a glancing blow to Cloud's hip and then they both back away, but only by a step. Cloud tilts his face into the rain and closes his eyes. The water runs down the pale line of his throat where her mouth was two nights ago and leaves no more of a mark than she did. It is a long moment of quiet except for her still racing heart and breath. Cloud looks at her and quietly enough to get lost in the rain he says, "Do you want to stop?"

The air is wet through, but it isn't cold, and under the first thin layer of mud the parched ground is still solid. Tifa extends her right hand in front of her, palm open and up, and watches the water bead up in the dust on the leather. Then she smiles and beckons him on with a lift of her fingers.

He is grinning at her when he rushes in, his hands empty but lethal all the same. His strikes are controlled and precise even without the sword, and she laughs as she dodges them well enough that all he hits this time is water. She lands a hit to his arm, and one to his side before he catches her wrist, and hooks a foot behind her ankle to send them both sprawling into the mud. The rain is coming down hard enough to wash most of it off of him as he pins her down. Her breath leaves her in a forced rush when her back hits the dirt, and then there is another long moment of quiet. Cloud is braced above her like the roof of the church, so there is no water in her eyes as she looks up at him.

He says her name like the beginning of a thought, and he starts to ease away as though he thinks they are finished.

It is a perfect opening, so she takes it. She twists her legs around his thighs, shoves up with the length of her body and flips them over. Cloud's back hits the ground hard enough to wind him.

Tifa catches the breath rushing out of his mouth with her own. His hair tangles around her fingers and she knows it will feel like wet silk-thread if she can let go of him long enough to get her gloves off. Cloud's hands are behind her back and his arms are tense and shifting against her sides as he fumbles off his own gloves. He is kissing her back and it is almost hard enough. Tifa frees one hand from his hair with a tug and swallows the gasp he lets out. She gets a hold of the fastening of his shirt and yanks it down until it catches against the strap of his sword harness where it crosses his chest. The little growl of frustration she lets out makes him shiver underneath her.

Cloud's hands are bare now, and hot on her skin where he works one just passed her waistband, and the other up her side under her shirt. The leather creaks against the presence of his hands and keeps his palms pressed flat against her body. She yanks hard on his clothes, and chases the raindrops down his throat and the skin of his chest with her mouth. He arches up underneath her, but it is just a wave of motion, not meant to throw her off, so she rides him as he moves and lets it rock her hips against him. Cloud moans and she closes her teeth against the firmness of his chest and tries to get a hand between them to open his pants.

He catches her wrist before she can make any progress and pulls her away. "Gloves, Tif," he gasps out, "Gloves off. Now." He suits actions to words as he speaks, working two fingers into the wrist of her glove and starting to tug it off her hand. The rain follows him in, and the water against her palm makes her shiver. Her glove comes free, and Cloud reaches down to shove it into her back pocket. He wraps his hand around the back of her thigh while it's down there and pulls outward, spreading her a little wider and pressing her closer against him as he rocks his hips up again.

She laughs, or growls, again, she's not sure which, and raises herself up to nip his jaw and then kiss him again. The rain on his skin tastes like salt and new growth, and it flavours his mouth like an echo. Her bare hand is between them now, clearing belts and pants out of her way with fumbling inefficiency. Tifa is getting in her own way as much as anything since she is still rocking her hips down against Cloud's right thigh where he has raised it between her legs. "Get the other one too," she says between one kiss and the next.

"'Kay," Cloud says, and he is starting to sound the way she likes him best; just a little bit out of breath and a touch lower than his usual speaking voice. His hands come away from her ass and thigh with gratifying reluctance, and one goes up to her hand still in his hair while the other grasps the zipper of her vest and drags it down. The rain has already mostly soaked her undershirt, and Cloud groans harshly when he sees it clinging to her breasts and nearly translucent. He shoves his hand back underneath the shirt and pushes it up until it bunches up out of his way. Something that might be her name stumbles out of his mouth before he blocks any other sound by sucking at the curve of her left breast where it meets her body as he thumbs roughly over her right nipple. He has three fingers on the back of her hand inside her remaining glove but she has not been able to let go of his hair long enough for him to remove it. Having his mouth on her just makes her hang on tighter.

"Cloud," she moans it into the rain with her head thrown back, and her hand working down his now open pants. He shudders hard against her and replaces his thumb on her nipple with his mouth so he can get her pants open as well. He is always very careful of his strength, but she picks just that moment to drag her palm in a fast circle over the head of his cock, so it might be as much her fault as his when he breaks the fly and rips the seam out along her inner thigh. Tifa cannot bring herself to care much, she has other pair at home, and Cloud is pressing two fingertips right against her entrance in a viciously good tease. She rocks down with a gasp as he presses her clit with his thumb and drags those two fingers over the hungry entrance to her body without actually pushing them in. He groans when she drags his head away from her breast and pants "Now, now!" into his mouth.

"Can't," he breaths against her throat. The feel of it makes her shiver and he chases the tremors with his teeth. "Your pants are still in the way."

She groans and bites him on the ear. Then she shoves him away, and back onto the ground. He catches himself on his elbows and stares at her, hot-eyed and dazed, while she stands above him just long enough to strip off the ruined shorts. She looks down at him for a last still moment, then shucks her remaining glove and drops it to the side. She doesn't want to wait long enough to detangle her top, so she leaves it and drops back down astride Cloud's hips. She does not spare a second to regret that decision when he reaches up and rips the undershirt as well. Before he can put his mouth back on her she pushes him back enough to unbuckle his sword harness and open his shirt the rest of the way. When he moves to shrug it off his shoulders, and then off his hands she tugs the open fly of his pants out of the way and slides herself onto him in one movement of slick heat. She tosses her head back into the rain, and revels in the motion of him shuddering beneath her.

He swears and grabs at her, one hand up and around on her shoulder, and the other pressed hard against her back just above the swell of her ass. The rain makes all the touches between them almost too smooth, but Cloud still gets enough of a grip to hold her still as he once again presses his face against her breasts. He is still shuddering a little, and she can feel every slight movement where he is full and hot inside her. The rain has washed the mud from his hair and it is as soft in her fingers as it always is. "Cloud," she says, and it comes out a in low purr that makes him groan against her, "either move me, or let me."

Cloud trails his lips up her throat and tips his head back so there is nothing to do but bend to the press of his hand on the back of her neck and kiss him long and hot with the rain seeping in at the edges. His other hand slides over her ass and lower to grip where it melds into her thigh, and his fingers can just brush against the edge of where he is inside her. The touch makes her clench and shiver around him and he moans in response. It comes out, "yes."

Tifa smiles into the kiss and rocks down. She keeps their mouths pressed tight together and feeds ever cry and mewl of pleasure when the angle is just perfect right into his mouth. Cloud swallows ever one and gives them back again, and his hands move with military precision to every place he has ever found where her body wants his touch. Tifa's hands are in tangled in his hair as she rocks, and shudders, and rides him until he is as mad with it as she is with the rain coming down around them tasting like salt and new growth.


End file.
